Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-34887722-20190225183534/@comment-26540569-20190327161052
Okay alle haben auf die analyse gewartet. Endlich mal ein neues Battle. Ich fang mal mit sozis HR vs die Konterrunde von Marvin an. Oh mann sozi haut 3 Parts raus, in einem ForumBattle… danke Sozi. Ich fange mal mit Part 1 an. Ist ja logisch, oder? ODER? Okay pardon. Jetzt wird es ernst. Also den Einstieg finde ich gleichzeitig gut und scheiße. Zu einem weil du abgehoben redest obwohl du eigentlich neben Horst der einzige bist, der niemals in einem Battle abgehoben werden sollte. Weil you know… keine Siege… fette Klatschen usw. Aber bin mal nett und gehe davon aus, dass du auf Nic’s oder meinem Level bist. Die Obi Wan Line kommt mir ziemlich bekannt vor, aber egal ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du sie nicht gebitet hast. Ist ne coole Line, hat aber 0 Gegnerbezug. Oder gibt’s da einen Bezug, weil es weiter mit star wars geht. Wieso ist Marvin ein Werbemanöver, höh? Die weiteren Lines sind wieder auf star wars bezogen und ich verstehe noch immer nicht den Bezug auf Marvin, habe ich irgendwas verpasst? Finde aber die Line über Marvin’s Texte ziemlich solide. Und das ende vom ersten Part soll selbstironisch sein, aber puncht halt nicht. Part 2 fängt mit einem Einstieg an, den ich nur in badbars battles sehen möchte. Geh dich mal vergraben du Igel, ich bin cool deswegen kommt jetzt dein Winterschlaf Du bist weak und am durchdrehen wie bei Bodenfrost ein Hinterrad Ich deepthroate dich lyrisch, psychisch und auch noch Physisch Kriegst die Salatgurke in den Rachen! Komm Kid iss dein Gemüse! – WAS? Ich bringe Füllerlines die deinen textlichen Highlights entsprechen – gute Line Und anders als Kuwinn kannst du zwar rechnen aber solltest lieber das schreiben vergessen Ich mach es wie globale Ankündigungen und bring ne heftige Message Du hingegen packst das Äquivalent von Kotze in Texte – Rest: WAS?² Ja Part 3 ist nicht wirklich der Rede wert… und dann kommt Pony’s Part und ich habe flashbacks von Nightliife, big jigga j und ceno cuba. Was ist das für ein Text. Mit diesem Part hättest du mit sicherheit das badbars turnier gewonnen. Da muss ich los. Machen wir weiter mit der RR von Marvin. Der Einstieg ist solide, gut umgedreht auf die komische starwars thematik in Sozis HR. Oh kleiner Edit mitten in der Analyse: Sehe erst jetzt dass marvin ein vader profilbild hat, my bad sorry. Ich nehme alle Kritiken bezüglich der Star wars thematik zurück. Ändert aber nichts dabei dass die HR von Sozi durch die Überlänge und durch das Pony Feature stark an Schaden zugenommen hat. Egal machen wir weiter mit Marvin. Cooler Einstieg. Die nächsten zwei Lines sind nichts besonderes, hat zwar Gegnerbezug, weil Klapse, aber dass du ihm verbal in die fresse haust, will ich erst mal sehen. Die Line mit dem verlangen nach einem echten Gegner finde ich wieder okay, auch wenn du schon einen echten gegner hattest und verloren hast. Aber trz. Ne coole Line, weil Sozi bekanntlich nicht zu den Favoriten zählt (Sorry Sozi <3) die nevez line kommt mir richtig bekannt vor, gab es nicht in diesem JBB eine ähnliche nevez Line? Naja nichtsdestotrotz ist die Line sowieso schwach. Der Konter gegen die Füllerline-Line … Line. Okay nein. Die ist auch okay. Die gewaltbereiter psychater-line feier ich irgendwie extrem. Das Ende des ersten Parts finde ich richtig gut. Weiter geht’s mit dem 2. Part. Der Opener ist eigentlich gut und wahr, aber einheitsbrei?... EINHEITSBREI????? Sind wir hier im vbt 2009???? Danach kommt viel standard, nichts gutes, die Blamage Line finde ich ganz solide. Die Zwangsjacke Line ist wieder gut. Das ende finde ich ganz okay. Fazit: Sooo. Die Hinrunde hat paar gute Lines und die waren alle im ersten Part… von 3… plus dem Ponypart… Also Runde ist viel zu lang, mit den ersten zwei Parts konnte ich noch leben, aber Part 3 plus Ponys Part waren der absolute Tiefpunkt. Vielleicht war es ja absichtlich scheiße, aber es war ja nicht mal lustig- scheiße, sondern einfach nur scheiße. Marvin hat 2 Parts, weniger Abstürze, paar solide Konter. Ich gebe Marvin das 1:0, weil seine Runde nicht so anstrengend war und weil sein letzter Teil kein absoluter Müll war, wie bei Sozi. Sorry Sozi, hast gut angefangen und dann wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Weiter geht’s mit der HR von Marvin und der RR von Sozi. Marvin kommt mit einem einzigen Part (vielen Dank Marvin!) Mir gefällt der Anfang, schöne Politikthematik. Vor allem die Line über die 5% Hürde ist ziemlich gut. Der mittlere Teil ist etwas schwach außer die Line über den Misserfolg, wie bei den Bundestagswahlen. Das Ende ist wieder ziemlich solide. Solide HR. So Sozis RR. Ich machs kurz. Sehr gute RR. Auch nur ein Part lang. Besser als Marvins HR und tausend mal besser als seine eigene HR… bitte verzichte auf Überlänge, danke. 2:1 an Sozi. Insgesamt: 2:2 Endfazit: Marvin 2 solide Runden, Probs dafür! Hast dich gut geschlagen. Sozi: eine katastrophale Hinrunde und eine gute Rückrunde. Kein Probs für die HR aber Probs für die RR. War auf jeden fall ein spannendes Duell. Probs. Sorry für die recht kurze analyse. ^^